Total Drama Reunion
by zgirlforever
Summary: Gwen has put together a committee for the reunion, and Sierra is a part of it! Then tragedy strikes and Sierra will get something important taken away from her - her own mother. How will she cope with the loss of her loved one? Will she have friends, or even love, to keep her from jumping off the deep end? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

Friday, 6:13pm

I trudged to my house after a long day at work. I am **so** glad this day is over; I thought it would never end. I recollected my thoughts after I heard my name, "Sierra? Sierra!" I knew that voice. She, and I bet a lot of other people, probably disliked me. I wonder what she has to say. "Hey, Gwen. What's up?" I answered with a small smile. "Hey! So, are you coming to the TD reunion? I was thinking of having a committee for it and wanted to know if you'd like to be in it." _Hmm,_ I thought. _Why would Gwen want me to help?_ It's been 3 years since World Tour ended. I was sure it was going to end up in flames, but who cares? "Sure, that would be fun. When do we start?" Gwen grinned and replied, "Well, if it's not too hard for you, can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied, "I'll bring cake."

* * *

Once I closed the door to my house, no one is there except my mom, who immediately comes up to me and begins ranting. "Sierra, honey, I have good news and bad news." I walked into our kitchen and opened the fridge, glad for it to be restocked again. "Talk, mom. I'm listening." My mother beamed and continued, "My good news is that you got a very, **very** important letter from someone! But, my bad news is that you have to leave, really soon." she paused to look at me with her dark brown eyes, a trait she passed on to me. "You'll be able to come back dear, I'm just not sure when." I almost dropped the egg I had picked up. "Mom? Are you alright? Do the others know?" She sighed and gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, dear. I'll be fine. The only issue is that you have to be gone by Saturday evening." "Mom, just tell me what's wrong! I can take it!" My mother threw me her 'You Sure About That?' face. "Mom. I can take it, even if it's really bad." She sighed and came to hug me. "I'm dying soon. Really soon. I don't want you to be here when I pass. So I want you to take everything and go. The letter will help you better than I can. If you'd like, I can help you pack." I started to cry. I bent over and weep into her shoulder. "Mom! Don't go! Don't go! I need you here! I don't want to go live with my siblings. If you die, I'll die too!" My mother pats my head, kisses my forehead, and wipes some tears from my cheek. "Let's go pack tonight and have a fun time together, before it's too late." I give her the best smile I could muster, and hugged her even tighter. "Let's do that, mom, let's do that."

* * *

Saturday, 7:00 am

I woke up pretty early, which was the first. **7:00** my digital clock blinked as I rolled to look at the time. I sighed a little and got up. My violet hair bounced a bit behind me as I walked into my mother's room. She wasn't there. I began to panic slightly. "Mom? You here?" I heard her voice downstairs say: "I'm here, honey," and I calmed down instantly. My mother and I had quite the day planned out, the two of us. After we ate breakfast, we were going to finish packing from the night before. Then, I was going to see Gwen, and talk about the reunion. Last, my mom and I had about 9 or 10 hours dedicated to shopping. I wanted to get everything done before she goes. My mom and I may have been crazy (Seriously creepy uber-fangirls over Chris McLean and Cody Anderson, and yeah, we're over it.), but we were crazy together. After brushing out my hair and getting dressed, I walked downstairs, smiling to the tune of my mom's singing and the smell of bacon. "Hey, mom. How do you feel?" She danced over to me, singing all the way. "I feel a bit worse than yesterday, but good enough to make you breakfast." I danced along with her, meeting her every tune with every dance step. "Well, good, but I have a lot to do today, so we must be fa-" The doorbell rung it's flowery tune, and I slid down my cascading staircase, wondering who it was at this hour. I open the door and jump a bit when I see about fifteen of the Total Drama campers at my doorstep. As surprised as I was, it was nothing compared to who was at the front of the pack. A tall, dark, handsome boy carries a bouquet of colorful roses, and has a large smile on his face. I wonder if the roses are for me. "Hi! You're Sierra, right?" I'm so stunned I can only nod. "Sorry to come without notice, but we're here to plan for the reunion."


	2. Planning and Good News

(Still Saturday)

Crap. "Well, come on in!" I said while opening the door wider to accommodate for all the people at the door. I found Gwen and whispered to her: "What happened? I thought you were going to come alone!" Gwen looked at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry. They all showed up at my house and I guess I told them all to come and forgot. I've had a crazy week with Duncan. This won't happen again without you knowing, I promise!" I sighed. "It's fine. I'll handle it. Just take everyone to the living room and I'll be there in a minute. "C'mon, everyone, follow me." Gwen said and they all did. Inside the living room there was a large flat screen TV, all of the existing gaming systems, and the newest Mac on the market. "Wow! I call the computer!" Katie said as she ran over to it. "I'm going to get food for you guys, so just chill here, okay?" I said about to walk up the stairs. Everyone else claimed a thing to do except the tall boy from earlier, who walked up to me. "Um, Hi..." he said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to help with the food."

"Sure," I said. "Follow me!" As they went up the stairs and began to cook, I learned more about the mysterious boy. His name was Michael, called Mike for short and brought the colorful roses for me. "Thank you for the flowers." I said, smiling and putting them into a violet vase with water. "They're very nice. How did you know they were my favorite?" Mike smiled, with a small blush creeping up his face. "Well, I did have a little help from a friend of mine. I'm positive you know him. Cody told me because I, um, wanted to impress you." I was a little surprised, not just because Cody knew my favorite flowers, but because Mike wanted to impress me. ME! "I know this may be a little weird for you, but would you like to go out on a date sometime?" I was really surprised now, and I bet it was showing on my face. "S-sure! That would be fun. How about tonight?" Mike was grinning from ear to ear once he heard my answer. " That would be great! I'll stay here and we'll go out later. Until then, let's get this food downstairs. I bet the others want it hot!" He smiled and brought down a bunch of trays, while I went into my room to change my clothes from cooking. _How great is this? _I thought as I walked into my room. _I have a date! I'm so excited!_ I was so wrapped into my own thoughts I didn't even hear a voice calling me. "Sierra? Sierra, you up here." A male voice said. A hand slowly pulled the door open while I yelled "Wait! Don't come in! Don't come in!" I was too late. Cody had walked into my room with me, topless and embarrassed. Time seemed to stand still for a second and then I finally came to my senses and I asked Cody to kindly leave and I would address him once I had on a clean top. Let's just say D-cups are really hard to cover sometimes.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

I walked around on the second floor of the house we were in, looking for Sierra. A door that was half open and showed glimpses of a purple room gave me a feeling it was hers. I opened the door and Sierra was in there, and she was topless. I had no idea what to say; he felt the same way Harold did when he saw Heather's um, boobies. Sierra finally spoke up, doing the best she could to cover up her cleavage (which was kinda hard considering she was a D cup), and said, "Cody, do you mind waiting outside while I finish getting dressed?"

"Uh, sure! No problem!" I said and walked out.

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V.

"Cody?" I said, walking out of my room. He was on the right side of my door and had his head down. He was blushing wildly. "I'm so sorry Sierra, I didn't know you were changing." I began to smile. "Cody it wasn't your fault. I didn't close my door all the way, so you couldn't have known. I forgive you. Now come here!" I gave him a hug and for once, he returned it. No longer was it smothering, it was perfect. [Mainly because Cody is a full two inches taller than me.) "So, how's life been treating you?" he asked. "Well, my mom's dying, and I have to find somewhere else to live by Monday. But, I have a date tonight, so I'm excited."

"Well, that's good. Except for the part about your mom dying. I might have a place for you to live though. We'll talk about it later. Anyway, let's get downstairs. The others might get the wrong idea if we're gone any longer."

"Okay!" I said, leading the way down the stairs.

Normal P.O.V.

When Sierra and Cody made it downstairs, everyone was doing something. Sam, Izzy, Noah, and Trent were playing Just Dance 4 with Dakota, Geoff, Courtney, and Cameron on the Wii. Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Dawn and Scott were playing a board game. Gwen was over on the computer, looking up venues for the reunion party. Mike was waiting for Sierra and Cody and told them that Gwen was ready to begin the meeting. Sierra walked over to Gwen and said, "Uh, can we start now? I have something important to do once this is over." Gwen told Sierra okay and asked everyone to put their attention to her. "Hey everyone. This meeting is now called to order. So, there's a hotel that's really nice, called the Night Sun, where we can have the party at. Also, if anyone would like, we can make it like a vacation getaway for about a week. The tickets for the plane aren't very expensive, and I bet we could have four people to a room. How many people would like to stay? I need to know so then I can buy the tickets now." Everyone except Dakota, Sam, Scott, Cameron, and Dawn raised their hands. "Okay, then. I know Ezekiel, Eva, Justin, Lightning, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Beth, DJ and Jo aren't going either. Any suggestions for theme or activities while we're there?" Gwen asked, and some people raised their hands. "Yes, Zoey?" Gwen said to the redhead. "Well, I had a hotel party a few years back and we did things like elevator tag, scavenger hunts, and just swimming in the pool. It was really fun." Zoey said, thinking back to her party. "Nice ideas Zoey, I'll put them on the list." Gwen replied, turning to the computer to type the ideas. "Izzy, go ahead." _  
_

"Well before Total Drama, my friends and I snuck into random rooms and took something out of it for a souvenir! And then we played 10 minutes in the closet! And Strip Poker! OOH! And we did an AWESOME version of truth or dare! It was crazzzzyyyy! Can we do those? Can weeeee pleeeeeeeassssssse?!" Gwen sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll think about it."

"YES!" Izzy yelled, startling everyone except Noah, who wasn't phased by it at all. "Okay, then." Gwen replied. "Trent, what are your ideas?" She asked him. "Oh, well, nothing beats spin the bottle, and then checking out a boardwalk, carnival, or amusement park is cool, too." Gwen blushed a little. "Those were really good ideas. Thanks, Trent. Anyway, do you guys want a black tie only, or casual?" Bridgette raised her hand. "How about we do a fancy dress code for the reunion and for the activities, we do casual?"

"Thanks, Bridge, that will work. Well, I guess that's it. I should have invitations out by Monday, and I suggest getting things _before _last minute. Because I promise, you're probably not going to find it when you go at the last minute. Take it from someone with experience. This meeting is now adjourned."

Everyone thanked Sierra for the food and left, except for Izzy, Katie, Mike, Noah, Cody, and Zoey. "Thanks for staying, you guys. We can hang out as soon as I'm done. Do you wanna help?" Sierra asked her friends. "Sure!" Katie said, smiling. Everyone except Noah helped Sierra clean up the house, and within thirty minutes they were done. Sierra thought it would be a good time to show her friends her mother. "This is my mom." Sierra said, showing them a tall figure resembling herself. "Hello!" Sierra's mother said. "Call me Alice." Everyone said their hellos and Sierra told them about her situation. "My mom, she's dying, and I have nowhere to stay. Do any of you guys have a room I can stay in or something?" Sierra said, starting to tear up. "Sierra, you don't need their charity. You can go stay in the other house we used to have. I kept it in case anything like this would happen. Nine other people can live there with you, at most. But it's your choice on whether or not others live there, so choose wisely." Her mother suddenly came out with this news, making Sierra instantly happy. "Well, you guys, do you want to stay with me?" Everyone nodded. "C'mon then! The day is still young, we can go over and check out the space before we move in. To my car!" She said pulling Mike and Cody along with her. Everyone else followed her and off they went to their new home.


	3. New House and Bad News

Normal P.O.V.

The group pulled up at the new house, and quickly ran into it. Sierra called the room on the third floor, while Cody took the one beside it. Mike and Zoey took the two bedrooms on the second floor, while Izzy and Noah took the bottom floor rooms. Katie had a sudden revelation and decided she couldn't do this. She thanked Sierra for the offer and went back to her own home. Sierra was fine with this, and began to think of how she would decorate her room. _Maybe I'll do black and purple, and some lime green too! I'm guess I'll start packing and decorate before we go to the reunion. _Rolling off the carpet she was laying on, Sierra went to tell her friends she was going to get her old stuff from her house. Zoey offered to come with her, and she accepted.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.

"So, how are you going to decorate your room?" Sierra asked me. "Well," I said, pulling my red hair. "I think I'll do something retro and cover the walls with my favorite records. Basically wallpaper, daybeds and crazy print curtains. I love decorating!" Sierra laughed. "I'm glad you do, because I still need to go shop for the rest of the house. I now appoint you to be my amazing designer/assistant!" Sierra touched my forehead without turning away from the road. I giggled and grinned. "You got it boss!"

We finally arrived at Sierra's old house and we went inside to grab the rest of the boxes. Sierra went to go find her mother upstairs and I followed. The house had an eerie silence, and Sierra began to call her mom. "Mom? Mom, are you alright?" Sierra began to run, and ran right into her mom's room. Her mother was found, all right, and she was on the ground, dead. "Mom! No! Why?" I heard Sierra cry. There was a lot of blood, and a gun, too. "Zoey! My mother...she's gone." She came to me and began to cry. I hugged her, told her to let it all out. "It's okay, Sierra. She's in the best place ever now, and it's all white and beautiful. You'll be there one day, and you'll see her again. Until then, your mom will be your guardian angel, watching over you wherever you go. That's what my mom told me when my dad died. And he's always there, even when I don't think so. Don't feel bad, I know how it feels." I finished my speech and held the tall girl in my arms. She had stopped crying, and we were both now covered in blood.

"Look," I said. "There's a note." It was on the bedside table and I gave it to Sierra. We both read it, and it said: _Dear Daughter, I do love you and I always will. I just can't take it anymore. The pain was too overbearing, the pain of my heart. Chris didn't love me; your own **father** didn't love me, only you. So that's is why I had to leave. I know you'll be okay without me. I'll be watching over you in heaven. I will always love you, Sierra Juliette Alica Hawthorne. I will. Take all the things you need (all the money and bank numbers are in the garage) and bury my dead body in a good place. I trust you and I know this will never happen to you. You have a love; you'll be all right. _

_ -Love forever and Ever, Alice Hawthorne_

"Well, then. I know what I need to do now." Sierra spoke, with a smile. "Let's change clothes and clean this place up. I have an idea." I beamed at the tanned girl. "You really are a star, my friend! A persistent, angelic, brave one." I told her. "Thanks, I've been told. I have something you might like to wear." I followed her into her room. Sierra pulled out a plaid pink button-down, a magenta tube top, dark-was jeans, and black ankle boots. "The accessories are over to the right." Sierra spoke pointing to the rack of hats, purses, and jewelry. "What size bra do you wear? I bet you might want another one since y'know; your shirt's bloody." The adorable accessories mesmerized me, but only for a second. "A c-cup, and do you have a strapless one by any chance?" I asked while Sierra searched her closet. "Here you go! I hope it fits! You're not too far off on me, I'm a d-cup." She tossed me a black strapless bra and I caught it. "Wow! First you get me the outfit of all awesome outfits, you have a totally awesome accessories section, _and_ you had a perfect bra! You're like Wonder Woman today!" Sierra laughed. "You know it!" she said and struck a pose. "Now let's get dressed. I have to call the funeral place and reserve a day for the burial. The others will be here in 20 minutes." I pulled on my clothes and helped Sierra pack.

I really did feel bad that she just lost her mother, but she takes things well, so I'm not worried. While Sierra called the funeral home, I packed the boxed items into the car. Finally, Mike, Cody, Izzy, and Noah showed up. Cody got out of the car quickly and went to find Sierra. "Wow! Someone's in a hurry!" Izzy shouted cartwheeling on the lawn while Noah went to catch her. I think I understand what love is now. I really do regret breaking up with..."Zoey, Hey! Is Sierra okay?" Mike came out of the car to talk to me. "Yeah, for the most part. Her mom, she, she died." Mike was surprised. "Died? What? Her mom was perfectly fine earlier. Is Sierra alright?" I sighed. "Sierra's fine, actually. Doing great. I'm the one who's not, but it's not about me." Mike then hugged me, tight as when we were in a relationship together. He kissed my forehead. "I missed you, too." I said, staying in his grasp. "I don't know why I was acting so stupid. I don't even remember what my reason was for breaking up with you." Mike sat his chin on my forehead. "I don't remember either. I guess that means we're back together again, which is good. We'll be living together now."

"Yeah. Let's go help Sierra finish packing. Okay?" I grabbed Mike's hand and he squeezed it. "Okay."


	4. Almost Trip Time!

Cody's P.O.V.

I ran upstairs to find Sierra folding clothes into her moving boxes, her eyes red. "Sierra, you okay?" I asked coming up to hug her. "I guess. I don't know what else to feel. My mom is dead. She was my only blood relative who I had left. Before you ask, by dad is fine, but I doubt he'd want me. I just want to get out of this house." She hugged me and sat her head on the crook of my shoulder. I let her stay there. It feels nice to hold her. "Sierra. Listen to me." I cupped my head in her hands. "You are awesome. You are going to be okay. You have friends, a boyfr-**best **friend here for you. Now, let's get this funeral and mourning out of your system. It makes you less happy, and I like you being happy." Sierra was smiling at me, and I took it as a sign she was okay. I let go of her head and she kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, best friend! You helped me out a lot with that speech of yours! Let's get going!" Sierra taped the box shut she was working on and ran out of her room with it. I laughed, blushing, and followed her out. _What an angel, _I thought.

Normal P.O.V.

The funeral people finally came to get Sierra's mother's dead body and bring it to the funeral home. Then the movers and the real estate agent came to go settle the house and move the items over to the new house. "You guys! Guess how much the house is selling for!" Sierra ran over to where her friends were sitting. "One _WHOLE_ million?" Izzy asked, and everyone else laughed. "Well, it's already sold, and it's being bought for more because the person buying the house is a movie producer, and he's RICH! I'm so excited! Maybe he'll cast us in a movie! Just imagine, the six of us, movie stars!" Cody laughed and motioned for Sierra to sit next to him. "I think I'd have to pass, TV stardom was enough!" Sierra sat and thought intently. "True, I wouldn't want anyone else falling in love with you. I'd be so mad!" Cody smiled at her and thought on the inside, _I agree completely, but not in a bad way! I need you, Sierra, because I like you and only you! I wish I could tell you, but it could throw off our best friendship. If only there was a way..._

Across from them, Mike and Zoey were enjoying being together again and were planning on how they would decorate their rooms. "Mike, did Dawn ever read your aura?" Zoey asked her boyfriend. "No, I don't think so. Why?" Zoey smiled and asked the rest to listen to her."Yay! Story time!" Izzy cheered and put Noah in a headlock, coming closer to Zoey. "Well, back in Revenge of The Island, there was a girl who could read auras. Her name was Dawn. She's really sweet. Anyway, she taught me how to read them, too. Who wants to have theirs read first?"

"Oh! ME! ME! Mememememememe!" Izzy shouted and Zoey came over to her. "Oh, Izzy...Your aura is bright yellow with lavender, pink, as well as violet. This means you are a dreamer, intelligent, playful, creative, and you have a _very_ active imagination!" Izzy grinned and pointed to Noah.

"Him next!" She told Zoey, and Zoey did so. "Okay Noah, your aura is dark red, light brown, and has a bit of pink as well. You are a very down-to-earth person, you're very studious, and you have feelings for someone here." Noah began to retaliate to the last statement but Zoey stops him. "The aura never lies, Noah! Mike if you would?" Mike sat in front of her and Zoey read his aura.

"Alright, Mikey, your aura is royal blue, with lavender and pink. You are a loving person, generous, positive, and you do things that are right. You and I have a relationship, that makes your aura a bright pink. I will do yours now, Sierra." Sierra walked over to Zoey and sat down. "You have a matching aura, being emerald green, violet, and white. You are a love-centered person, and love flows throughout your body. You are a lucky one, Sierra. The angels are always with you. You are also intelligent with artistic ability. Use it well!" Cody then took the place of Sierra and waited patiently for his aura reading.

"Cody, oh, Cody. Your aura is turquoise, pink, and yellow green. That means you're creative, in love, and a quick healer. Many would like to be you." Cody was surprised, unlike the rest of his friends. "You can tell all that? By looking at me?" Zoey nodded. "Is it that obvious?" He mumbled to himself, putting his head down. Everyone laughed, and then Zoey explained that the aura is the outer color people have, like body heat emitting off of someone. Only those who have lived and understood love and death and how they connect can see these auras.

"I figured it out completely not too long ago." _Dawn would be proud..._ Zoey thought, watching the clouds roll across the sky along with everyone else. "Hey, what are we waiting for anyway?" Mike asked Sierra. "Oh, well the movers finished packing, so we're waiting for the movie producer to come and give me the money." Sierra said without moving from her cloud watching spot next to Cody. "Oh, cool." Mike replied and held his girlfriends' hand. "That one looks like a cat." Zoey said. "Do you think it's a sign we should get one?" she asked her friends. "Hm, maybe. Looky! There's a soda bottle! I want a soda! Let's go Noah!" The green-clad redhead pulled her Indian boy down the street. "They're so perfect for eachother." Cody and Sierra said at the same time. "Hm, Awkward..." They did it in unison a second time. "Maybe I should shut up," they said simultaneously. Both decide to lie down on the lush grass and looked at the giant oak tree above them. Sierra's phone beeps, along with the others. "A text from Gwen. Hmm, there can only be 12 going? That's weird. I'm going!" Sierra says, texting back a 'yes' as her friends did the same. "I hope Izzy and Noah got the message, too." Mike said, getting up and looking in the distance. "Hey, Sierra. Did the producer tell you he'd be bringing a limo here?" Sierra got up to see a humongous limo and a giant crowd of people following it. The limo stopped in front of the group and a teenage girl came out of it. "Here's the money." She said, giving Sierra a large briefcase and running into the house. "Yes! I have my own house! Get OFF MY PROPERTY!" She yelled at the crowd, and they all went running. Then she addressed at the four sitting on her lawn. "Sorry about that. Thanks for the house!" Then the girl promptly slammed the door. "I think that's our cue to leave." Zoey said, standing up and walking to Sierra's car. "I'll take this one, Sierra, you take the moving truck, and Mike can take his car."

"Eeyahhhhhh!"

The group turned to the direction of the yell. It was Izzy, with Noah running after, trying to catch up. "Curse sports not being my fortè," Noah mumbled under his breath as he finally caught Izzy. Noah then promptly took the last car and sat Izzy in the passenger seat, giving her an Apple Fanta. "Let's go before the soda gives her a sugar rush we can't control." Noah told the others, who easily complied. Twenty minutes later, they were at the new house and began to unpack. "Urf. This is my only reason for hating moving. Too many things to put away, and never enough time to do it." Zoey groaned and all the others agreed.

* * *

That Evening...

"Done!" Sierra shouted and clicked off the vacuum cleaner. The house is clean, neat, and decorated. The group spent all afternoon cleaning the house, getting their stuff from other places, and decorating to the best of their ability. It was good to be done. "You guys! Come down here! I have a _suprissse!_" Izzy cheered and all her friends came down. "I made us smoothies!" Izzy giggled and showed them her creation. "Each one is different. Zoey, yours is mango. Mine is banana! Mike, yours is blueberry. Sierra, yours is pineapple. Cody, yours is strawberry. Noah, yours is special! I made an apple one for you!" Izzy gave each one of her friends the flavor she specified. "A toast!" Sierra shouts. "To Friends!" Mike yelled. "To New Houses!" Cody and Zoey shouted. "And to crazies..." Noah spoke, holding Izzy by the waist. "And SMOOTHIES!" Izzy yelled the loudest. "And to smoothies!" everyone clinked glasses and downed their drinks. "When is the vacation again?" Mike wondered aloud. "Monday." They all replied back. "And tomorrow is..." Mike put out, waiting for an answer. "Monday. Crap. C'mon Iz, time for bed." Noah told Izzy, carrying her to their floor. "Same for us. Goodnight guys." Sierra and Cody raced to the top floor. "They're so in love. If only they could see it mutually..." Zoey remarked, looking at Mike. "Hey, maybe they will on the trip_. You never know..._" Mike began to sing. "Stop singing." Zoey joked, playfully hitting him. "_When it's love!" _Mike sang louder. "I _know_ when it's love, and you're throwing it off right now!" Zoey laughed when Mike pulled her on his back and carried her to her hipster-style room. "Goodnight, Zo. I love you." Mike told his dark haired girlfriend. "Love you too." Zoey piped, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Now go to sleep." She commanded, Mike sighed and complied. In his the hallway, Mike walked to his bedroom in the dark. "Luck to those who need it." Mike whispered to the heavens, pulling himself into bed and going into sleep.


	5. Finally There, and a Challenge?

A/N: Hey, guys! This is basically a transition chapter, and may seem a bit boring until the next one. I will be upping the rating to M for the next chapter, and it will be up soon. Enjoy you guys, and review if you enjoyed!

* * *

Monday Morning, 7:45 am

Izzy's P.O.V.

I woke up super early and rolled out of my bed. I ran over to Noah's room to see what he was doing. Noah was dead asleep, but oddly holding a book in his hand. I had just got a dream-reading machine last week, and this is the best time to try it out! I ran back to my room, carefully taking account to not make any noise and found the dream reader.

To tell the truth, it looks like an iPod. You just put your headphones in, stick a little sticker on any body part of the person you want to read, and wa-la! The dream is shown to you in video on the screen- with audio! Unfortunately, I think I won't be able to use it, because Noah began to stir and wake up. I ran out of his room as quickly as possible, and straight into mine.

I needed to pack for our trip! I almost forgot. We were going to this crazy-epic hotel called the Night Sun, and we were going to stay there for a _whole_ week and a half! So, I decided to pack two bags for my trip, one with clothes and stuff, and the other with random things. I pulled both onto my shoulders and headed for the third floor.

When I got up there, I knocked on Sierra's door lightly. She opened it right after, still in her striped purple pajamas.

"Hey, Izzy!" she smiled, pulling me inside. "You're already done packing?"

"Yeah!" I replied, plopping down on her canopy bed. "You want help?"

"If you could, I need fashion advice to make sure everything says 'me'." Sierra said, walking into her closet and coming back out wearing an outfit.

"I'll start with Monday. For the day, I was going to wear my purple tube top, denim shorts, and my purple wedges." I nodded, letting her continue.

She nodded and disappeared back into her closet. "On Tuesday, a yellow plaid corset tank, black shorts, and yellow plaid converse."

"Wednesday, lime green tube top, white shorts, and matching striped flip flops." I agreed, signaling her to keep going.

"Thursday is saved for a hot pink tee decorated with a heart, black shorts, striped matching thigh highs, and knee high converse boots." I giggled as she twirled around on one foot. "Good, good." I said, folding her clothes into her duffel bag.

"Friday's my favorite, a midnight blue tube top, black denim miniskirt, matching fingerless gloves, striped blue and black thigh highs, and the same shoes."

I took her stuff and folded the rest into her bag. "You don't have a lot of space... you know we're staying until the middle of the week after, right?"

"Oh!" Sierra facepalmed, and pulled out more clothes. "Thanks, Izzy! Hey, have you and Noah talked lately?"

"Kinda. I told him about how I'm sorta a certified teen physco, but he seemed alright about it." I said, poking my fingers together nervously.

"Aw! So cute! Maybe Noah has a crush on you!" Sierra gushed and I gasped.

"WHAT? Really? OMG!" I said, pulling up Sierra and swirling her around.

"EEE!" we cheered excitedly. "Maybe..." I said, skipping around Sierra.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Sierra suggested, and I nodded.

"We gotta get to the airport by 9:30, though. See you once you're dressed." I said, letting Sierra get her outfit on, closing her door.

Cody was walking out into the hallway as I was too. I guess he didn't notice me cause I just went. "Hey, Cody!" and he screamed in fear.

"Izzy? When did you get here?" Cody asked, pulling a backpack onto his shoulder.

"Just did. Hey, what time is it?" I asked him, pulling down my tank top.

"Yeah," he began, checking his watch. "It's 8:52. Is Sierra coming?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, getting my bag from in front of her room. "She'll be out soon. Let's get downstairs."

Cody agreed, and we sped down the steps. I skipped over to Noah and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Noah-boa! What's up?" I hugged him from his neck and he looked at me expectantly.

"Hi, Izzy." He said, patting my back. "How's it going?"

"Fine!" I smiled, kissing the top of his head. The phone rang, and I went to get it.

"Hello?" I sang, answering the phone.

"Hi, Izzy." Gwen said from the other line. "Are you guys on your way? We have to get to security by 9:40.

"We'll be there in a bit. I'm driving!" I laughed, waving to Sierra.

"Well, see you then." Gwen replied, and hung up. I put the phone on the hook and walked to my five other housemates.

"Alright, you guys, we are going to the airport, and I'm driving. So let's go!" I said, getting everyone to get outside.

"When did you get so leader-y?" Sierra laughed, getting into the passenger seat.

"Aw nothing, nothing. C'mon, Si! The reunion awaits!" I said, playfully slapping her arm and putting the car in drive.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

After a long, boring flight, ten teens arrived at the beach around seven in the evening. Gwen led everyone else to the entrance of the hotel. "So is everyone here?" Gwen asked, and counted everyone. "Okay so Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Noah, Courtney and Trent are here. Where's everyone else?"

Then Gwen's phone began to ring. "Yes? Gwen asked, hoping it was the other people who agreed to coming on the trip: Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Harold. " So, you're _not _coming? Yeah, it's fine, and we'll be fine. See you guys later then." Gwen then hung up her cell phone.

"Well you guys, we now have extra rooms. So, Duncan and I will be in the first one. Izzy, Noah, Sierra, and Cody can be in the second. Mike, you and Zoey can also have a room to yourselves. That leaves Trent and Courtney in the last room. Is that cool with everyone?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, good. I'll go get the room cards, so nobody go anywhere!" Gwen walked off to the check-in desk, leaving everyone to his or her conversations.

Izzy's P.O.V.

Sierra and I were having a cheer session right their in the lobby. "Yahoo!" We cheered. We get to be with our crushes! Silly Sierra, she thinks that Cody doesn't like her, but I know for a fact he LOVES her! But I can't tell her that! It would ruin the fun of seeing them be crazy for eachother! Haha! Noah's has a crush on someone too, but I still haven't figured it out. Hmm, I think I'll ask him about that later...

I wonder if it's Katie or Heather, or even Cody! I bet it's not any of those though, because in his journal he said he wasn't gay and he only loved Cody like a brother. I can totally relate though, because Sierra and I love eachother like sisters! Hahaha, she's so cool! I can't wait to get to our room! Here comes Gwen now!

Cody's P.O.V.

I'm excited to be finally at the hotel. Long car rides make my head hurt. Anyway, Gwen gave me the key cards to the room Noah, Izzy, Sierra and I were sharing. I'm excited, mainly because I may finally get to tell Sierra how I feel about her. She has liked me for a long time, and I've liked her back for a while, but even more now that she stopped doing the crazy weird stalkerish things she did in World Tour.

"Okay you guys, we're on the top floor." I said, talking to my roommates. We all grabbed our bags, and walked up to the elevator. "How many floors does this hotel have?" I heard Izzy ask Sierra. "By the looks of it, there's 78 floors, but the very top floor has a restaurant in it. We're on the 77th floor." Sierra answered easily. Noah was smiling dreamily at Izzy, who was sitting on the floor and meditating. I patted his back. "You're not hopeless, bro. She likes you too, I can feel it."

Noah laughed a little bit. "Sorry I can't say the same." he replied, patting my back. "What are you talking about?" I asked perspicuously. "You know, how you have a crush on our resident gothie, except she hasn't had any feelings for you." Noah jeered. I could see Sierra tense up a little. "Noah, stop." I whispered, poking him on the shoulder. "You're making Sierra feel bad."

"Oh, alright..." Noah groaned and the elevator finally dinged. "Here's our floor!" Izzy shouted and picked up Noah. "What are you do-Izzy!" Noah yelled as she ran off with the Indian male. "So, Cody," Sierra said, smiling at me. "What do you think of our hotel? Isn't it nice?" I smiled back at her. "It sure is, Sierra. Let's unpack and see what we'll be doing for our week-and-a-half stay." Sierra giggled and hoisted up her and Izzy's bags in her arms. "Okay. I'll race you to the hotel room!" Sierra shouted and bolted off like a shot. "You're not gonna win this time!" I yelled back and ran after her, laughing all the way.

Sierra's P.O.V.

Cody caught up to me, lugging his and Noah's things behind him. "Oh, not this time!" I smiled, and ran even faster. Cody caught up again. At the end of the hallway, Izzy and Noah were sitting on a bench next to our room. Izzy was lying in Noah's lap, telling him about her alter egos. Noah was listening intently, smiling at the redhead with a passionate smile. We both stopped running to marvel at the sight.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Cody and I said at the same time. "Wow! Totally connective minds! Cool!" We said in unison once again. Cody then used the opportunity to run to the door. "Yes! I win!" Cody opened the door to our room and ran inside. I ran in after him, leaving Izzy and Noah outside. "No fair-ahh!" I tripped over Noah's bag and landed on the bed. "What's the matte-ahh!" Cody did the exact same thing I did and landed on top of me. Of course Izzy and Noah come in at this time.

"Whoa, Cody! Keeping that ladies' man rep up, hm?" Izzy smiled and laughed, while Noah was giving her a piggyback ride. "Yeah, we'll leave you guys alone. Red and I will be downstairs." Noah and Izzy both walked out, leaving the door closed. "Sierra, I'm really sorry." Cody said, blushing fiercely.

"It's fine. The bag just tripped us both." I replied, blushing as well, about to get up. "D-do you mind if we stay like this for a minute..." Cody asked me. "Then we'll unpack the lovebirds and our stuff. Okay?" I thought about it for a millisecond, and then took action. Then I pounced on top of Cody so then he was on the bottom and laid my head on his chest. "Now we can." I smiled and Cody did too. He put his arms on my back and we just lay there, cuddling.

* * *

(Still Sierra's P.O.V.)

About 5 minutes later, we both got up, and started to unpack the bags. Mine was Purple, Noah's was navy, Izzy's was red, and Cody's was green. "Well, we know that Noah's ready for you-know-what!" Cody pulled out a box of condoms. "Same for Izzy!" I laughed pulling out her 'fancy' underwear. "So, let's get folding!" Cody giggled and we put away all of our clothes for the next week and a half. We also cleaned the room and put all the toiletries in the bathroom neatly. "Well, look at the time. We better go." Cody said to me as I sat the now empty bags in the closet. It was 2:30, the time we were supposed to meet the others.

We ran down the hallway to the elevator and went down. Luckily, the others didn't leave us. "Right on time!" Izzy shouted from the sitting area, parallel from the elevators. "Hey, Izz," I hugged my friend and sat next to her. "What took you so long? Were you and Cody doing the dirty?" Izzy pressed as Noah rolled his eyes. "No," I laughed. "We cleaned the room and folded the clothes."

"Sure, sure!" Izzy poked me repeatedly. "You can tell me when you do though!" Izzy brought her voice to a whisper and spoke in my ear. "Cuz' me and Noah are going to have some fun by Friday night!" I began to reply back, but Noah broke in suddenly. "Hey look, there are the others." We all turned to see Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Mike, and Zoey walking towards us. "So, we are going to get lunch and then we'll go check out the town."

Gwen told us and we all got up to leave. "Everyone has someone to group with, right?" she said looking at the four of us. Cody nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Noah's with Izzy, and I'm with Sierra. Is that okay?" He asked Gwen gingerly. "It's fine. Now let's eat." We all followed Gwen to the truck we brought here. _I can't believe it! Cody's is holding my hand? Does he actually __**like**__ me? I shouldn't jump to conclusions...maybe he's just being nice? Hmm, I'll bet Noah might know, I'll ask him sometime. _My mind's jumping around. I sat next to Cody in the truck and watched the scenes go by.

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V.

Thank God that Courtney has finally stopped hating me. Or doing anything to me. She and Trent are together, and seem happy. So why am I not? Duncan and I have been having some issues lately over the stupidest things. Either it's how I'm spending my days painting or sketching, or how he's not doing anything but lounging in the apartment in his underwear. Not that he's not sexy when he does that, but, oh! He's killing me. I still like him a lot, but I don't know if it's love. Sometimes I don't know what to think. We arrived at a restaurant on the beach after a while.

"Woo! Fo-od! Fo-od!" Izzy cheered, pumping her arms in the air. I noticed Noah smile slightly at her from my mirror.

_ Aww,_ I thought, smiling internally. We pulled into the parking lot and we all trekked inside. We sat in a booth, sitting with Duncan on the end, then me, Courtney, Trent, Mike, Zoey, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, and Noah on the other end.

A blonde waitress came up to us in a skimpy waitress outfit consisting of a mini skirt, and a top revealing her cleavage.

"Hey!" She slurred a bit, smiling lustfully at Duncan. "Would you guys like an appetizer before your meal?" she asked, handing out a menu to all of us.

I groaned in anger. Another one trying to flirt with Duncan. _Just great_, I thought, handling one of the drink menus on the table.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Nah," Duncan said, looking at the waitress with a smirk.

"Okay, that's fine! Drinks, please?" the waitress asked, ready to write in her notebook.

Duncan asked for a Red Bull, Gwen a Absinthe, Courtney wanted a Shirley Temple, and Trent for the same. Mike wanted a sprite, Zoey chose an iced tea, Cody got a chocolate soda, Sierra chose strawberry lemonade, Izzy for a mango tea, and Noah for an iced coffee.

"Super long list, but I got it. Back in a bit!" the blonde skipped away and Gwen groaned.

"Duncan, if you hate people flirting with me, why do you lead girls on?" she asked, looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Don't worry about it, Pasty. It's all a joke, except when it comes to you." Duncan said, and kissed Gwen happily.

Courtney watched them from her seat and sat her head on Trent's shoulder. "Trent, do I seem any uptight to you?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Nah. You're a wild child. I even wrote a song about you." Trent said, and Courtney smiled a bit. _Why do I even do this..._ Courtney thought, sighing a bit.

Mike and Zoey both smiled dreamily at eachother, while Zoey told him about her time on Broadway. On the other side of the table, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, and Noah were playing a game to pass the time.

Out of nowhere, Courtney abruptly stood up and ran outside the restaurant. Everyone watched her, surprised. "Gwen, would you mind if I handled this?" Duncan asked, and Gwen nodded.

* * *

Outside...Courtney's P.O.V.

"Courtney? You out here?" I heard someone call. _Duncan._ I wanted to say something back, but I couldn't. I just stayed silent on the bench beside the restaurant.

Whoever was calling me wasn't giving up though, cause the next thing I knew, I heard his voice.

"Princess, what's the matter?" he asked me sitting down by my side. "It's none of your concern. You have your own girlfriend to be with."

"Seems that Trent doesn't care enough to come and care for you. I've missed you, Princess. Even the bad stuff. You and I both know that even though Gwen is great, she's no you. I'd love to be the guy making you smile."

"Duncan, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, I wanna get back together. Can I kiss you now?"

"Whatever Duncan." I finished, pulling him into a kiss. Not one that lasted too long, but one just enough to let me know he was truthful.

"Well, when are you going to tell Gwen?" I asked him, standing up and stretching.

"Soon, I hope. I just don't want it end up like we've been together all along is all. What about Mr. Musician?"

I laughed. "Trent? He's no you. Too weak for my liking. I dated him simply out of pity. He'll be fine."

"Good, now that that's done, why don't we just get our stuff to go and play something at the hotel?"

"Good idea." I said as we trekked back to the restaurant. "Pretend we just rekindled a friendship, not a relationship." I whispered, pulling open the door.

"Whatever, Princess." Duncan replied as we approached our table.

"Courtney, are you okay now?" Sierra asked me as I slipped back into my seat. "Fine. Gwen, do you mind if we just take our food to go?"

"Yeah I really want to since we got stuck with such a slutty waitress." I watched her flag down said waitress and got our food all in to go boxes.

"Alright you guys, let's go." Gwen said, handing everyone their box, and leading us to the door.

Trent looked at me with a weak smile. "Are you sure you're alright, Court?" he asked me, gentlemanly as always.

I nodded. "Don't worry at all, Trent. I'm amazing." (And that part wasn't a lie!)

* * *

Back at the Hotel, Normal P.o.V.

"Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Zoey suggested to everyone. All had finished eating before, and were lounging in Gwen and Duncan's room.

"Eh, why not?" Duncan grinned, while everyone formed a circle. "Why don't you go first since you suggested it, Red?"

"Alright then, Duncan, truth or dare?"


	6. First Dares and a Trip to the Beach

A/N: It Continues! Thanks to white rosetrand who gave me surreal confidence to write this. This one's for you, girlie! ;D

* * *

Duncan smirked at Zoey, and said only one word.

"Dare."

"Okay.." Zoey retaliated, giving the punk an equally challenging smile. "I didn't want to make this too hard on you, but I dare you to make out with Courtney in front of Gwen."

Duncan looked dumbfounded, and Gwen suspicious. Courtney kept a surprised look on her face as he reluctantly put his lips onto hers. Soon enough, she didn't care about anything but that kiss, and went into it with a strength Duncan didn't expect.

She had him on the ground, and her hands were entangled into his Mohawk. As soon as the two were going to go even deeper, Gwen stopped them.

"I knew it! Why didn't you just tell me you and Courtney had a thing? I'm okay with that, but not with you cheating on me! I just can't believe you!" Gwen shouted at him, and Trent came and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, it's alright." Trent said, letting the Goth burrow herself into his chest, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Well, that happened fast." Izzy spoke, her head in Noah's lap.

"Uh-huh. Duncan, it's your turn, that is if you want to continue." Gwen said coldly.

"R-right. Cody, Truth or Dare?" Duncan asked the geek who thought before answering.

"Truth."

"Because I'm feeling kind of nice, geek, I'll give you an easy one. Why do you like Gwen so much?"

Cody sighed, sneaking a peek at Sierra. She looked sad. Taking a deep breath, he answered. "I-I don't really like her anymore...so I can't answer."

Sierra gasped quietly, though Cody could hear it from beside her.

"Really?" Duncan said surprised, and Gwen looked bewildered yet happy from her spot in Trent's arms.

"Yeah. Izzy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!" Izzy answered, smiling mischievously.

"Do an impression of Noah." Cody said, and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, give me a sec! Ah-EM!" Izzy cleared her throat, and put on a bored expression.

"Sometimes I act so emo and I read books to stay away from my feelings. I'm lazy, I'm mean, and I'm everything girls love in a seme. People think I'm gay for my best friend, but really I'm in love with-"

"Okay, that's enough." Noah spoke, covering his hand over Izzy's mouth and glaring at Cody.

"Alright, Mr. Mike, Truth or Dare?" Izzy said, a grin on her face.

"Um, truth please." Mike answered nervously.

"Okay... if you couldn't date Zoey for some unknown reason, who would you date instead and why?" Izzy said, while Zoey looked at her boyfriend expectantly for an answer.

"I guess I'd have to say Sierra." At that moment both Cody and Sierra were drinking cans of soda and both did spit-takes from that answer.

"Wha? Really? Me?" Sierra said, blushing profusely.

Cody glowered beside her, also blushing fiercely. "Yeah, care to explain why?"

"Well, She's pretty, she's nice, and the height thing wouldn't be bad either."

"Good to know..." Izzy said, and smiled at Mike. "Your turn!"

"Oh! Gwen, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to...give all the girls a makeover. Just because I want to see how'd that go."

"Alright then. We'll be back in ten or so." All the girls went into the bathroom and Gwen rolled her suitcase in behind her, the door clicking after being shut.

"Might as well get more questions done. Hey Noah, Truth or dare?" Duncan says, chugging down a coke.

"Truth, I doubt you could think of anything to bother me."

"Who do you like?" Duncan pressed, a smirk on his face. Noah looked defeated.

"You cannot say ANYTHING to her when I tell you Punky, you hear?" Noah snarled, holding up Duncan by his shirt. The punk nodded, scared.

"Good. That goes for you guys, too." Noah said, pointing at them as he sat back down. "Anyway, it's Izzy. Trent, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with someone?" Noah spoke, and Trent instantly tensed up, but answered.

"I almost went all the way with this girl named Juliet. She had a body like Lindsay, but with a brain. The only reason we couldn't make it was because right before we started, I got a call that my grandfather was dead. I was so heartbroken, and Juliet didn't even care. She just wanted to fuck. We broke up after that, and then I didn't see her since."

"Jesus. That's deep." Cody stated, and Trent turned to him.

"Glad you think so. Be an angel and pick."

"Dare."

"Stay in your underwear from the girls come out and we do an entire round with them."

Cody reluctantly pulled off his pants, shirt, and was only left in his boxers.

"I hate you." He said, regarding to a laughing Trent. "Anyway, Truth or Dare Mike?"

"Dare."

"Lick the floor."

Mike looked at him confused. "Yeah, you heard me." Cody replied to his gaze. The ex-MPD gulped, and aimed his tongue to the ground. Upon finishing his task, he chugged down an entire can of coke.

"What have you guys been doing on the floor to make it taste so _bad_?" Mike asked Duncan, who laughed nervously.

"You don't wanna know." Duncan said, smirking a tad.

"Whatever. Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll take a dare again."

"You know what the Caramelldansen is?"

"The what?"

"Exactly. Look it up on YouTube and dance to it. I'm going to record it and put it on there. Maybe you'll get a lot of views."

Duncan groaned and pulled up the Internet on his PC. Japanese-sounding music filled his speakers and anime girls began dancing with their hands flapping in the air and hips shaking.

"What the fu-?" Duncan said, and the other three guys laughed hysterically.

"We're waiting." Mike said, his iPhone 5 already in video mode. Duncan slowly started dancing like the girls were, and got **way **into it. Just as that happened, Gwen and the girls came out of the bathroom, and all began laughing hysterically as well.

"What...the...hell!? Hahaha!" Courtney laughed, rolling onto the ground, the other girls already there.

"Alright that's it. I'm fucking done." Duncan growled, slamming down his computer screen. "Let's see how Gwen did with these makeovers." Mike spoke to his camera, pointing it at Gwen.

"Here is our fashion icon, Gwen, showing the style of Goth can be worn by almost anyone. First is Courtney, wearing a purple corset dress with fishnets and boots. Not bad, not bad. Next is Zoey, wearing a long lacy Victorian like dress that actually looks kinda hot."

Mike panned from Courtney and Zoey to Izzy and Sierra. "Um, Izzy wearing some fishnets...a lot of them, and yeah. Finally is Sierra, whose hotness can be told by Cody's radar over there."

Cody is attempting to hide a hard on with his clothes and Sierra giggles upon noticing him without his clothes.

"Uh Cody? What happened?" She asked him, sitting down on his left.

"You don't want to know, heh heh. You look...nice!"

"You think so? These corsets are so tightening, I have to keep pulling it up." Sierra says, not noticing Cody's red face when she tugs up her top.

"Y-yeah..." He trails off, and the game continues. "Well girls, we already had a round for all the guys. Your turn. Court, why don't you start?"

"Alrighty then, Dunky. Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Izzy stated, and Courtney came out with one almost instantly.

"If you could make anyone in here your slave, who would it be and why?"

"Ahahah! My slave would be you, Court; and I'd do nothing but make out with Duncan to piss you off. JK! I'd let Noah-Boa be my slave, and he'd go skinny-dipping with me! Or maybe more, I don't know."

"That can be arranged..." Courtney whispered, laughing into Duncan's ear.

"Alright, other Redhead! Truth or dare?"

"How about dare?" Zoey said nonchalantly, thinking Izzy wouldn't do anything too crazy.

"Grab Sierra's tits!" Izzy cheered, and Sierra self-consciously covered her boobs.

"Does she have to?" Sierra said, looking at Izzy pleadingly. Izzy sighed and shook her head. "Just do a naked cartwheel, that one isn't as bad as my other one."

Zoey sighed, and quickly pulled off the dress Gwen let her wear, and stripped off the rest of her underwear.

She easily did a one handed cartwheel and put her stuff back on.

"That was awkward." Zoey groaned quietly to Mike, and turned to Gwen. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"I'll do a harmless one. How old were you when you wore your first bra?"

"I was 14. Late bloomer. Sierra, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your idea of a perfect date?"

"Well, going out to a boardwalk. Playing games, riding rollercoasters, watching the fireworks, everything about them! And then a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, where the moon is shining bright and it's just you and your love and it's all happy and stuff. I know it sounds all cliché and stuff, but it's just so cute! Courtney, truth or dare?"

"Dare, if you would. You shouldn't be able to do anything dare-worthy anyway."

"Oh really now?" Sierra said, with an eyebrow raised. "Go all the way with Duncan."

Courtney smiled at the punk and they grinned at eachother. "Um, can we do this in private or something?" She asked, straddling him on the floor.

"Sure. Have fun. We'll finish this later." Zoey said, taking Mike's hand and going to their room. "We might as well go too," Noah spoke, with Izzy, Sierra and Cody following behind. That left Courtney and Duncan with Gwen and Trent.

"We should talk." Gwen said to the two, with Trent agreeing.

"Sure, it'd be the smartest thing to do anyway. We'll start." Courtney said, and the four of them sat on a hotel bed facing eachother.

"Before any suspicions start, we didn't have a secret relationship for forever or anything like that. Gwen, I hate to say this, but I don't think I ever got over Courtney. That doesn't mean I didn't like you when we were dating, because I did. I just still had love for Courtney in my heart."

"We kissed, and it all came flying back. The past love, I mean." Courtney added, and Gwen nodded, wanting them to continue.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, so hopefully we can still be friends. And I mean that in the case of _both_ me and Courtney."

Gwen thought for a minute and gave a slight nod. "I guess I could stay friends with you Dunc, but Courtney may need to talk to Trent before anything is forgiven between us."

"Gwen, there's a bit less that you know from our coupling than you might think. We never liked eachother that much. We simply conjured together so then we could hopefully get you guys back with us. Trent loves you, Gwen. You might want to address that, because I didn't hurt him, but I did you. So I'm sorry, and hopefully we could maybe become friends."

"So you...like me?" Gwen said, facing the guy beside her.

"Yup." was Trent's solemn reply.

The Goth suddenly kissed Trent full on the lips. "You're an ass sometimes, but that's okay."

"Truce?" Courtney said, her hand out for Gwen to take. "Sure. First effect, you and Duncan take this room. Trent and I will manage with yours."

"I'll pack my stuff. You coming Dunky?" Courtney asked, and he came up behind her, picking her up by the waist. "You got it, Princess. Now about that dare Sierra gave us. Wanna act upon it as an sign of love?"

"Don't get too cocky. We'll get there." Courtney said, as the two reached the elevator. Duncan put her down and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you." He said, his arms holding her protectively. She snuggled into his embrace and thought before answering.

"Me too. I'll lay off the rules if you promise not to tick me off more than usual." Courtney said, wanting their relationship to work this time and remembering what threw them off.

"Done." Duncan smiled, happy to have his Courtney back.

* * *

The Next Day...

Gwen texted everyone that today's trip was going to be to Lake Tahoe, a place known for its pretty blue waters and excitement. Once reading this, Zoey tossed on a pink dress over her green swimsuit and wanted Mike to follow suit.

But unfortunately her boyfriend was sick as a dog and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Zoey sighed and checked his temperature. He was burning up.

"Mike?" She whispered quietly to be considerate. He didn't answered. She texted Gwen about her predicament and told her the twosome wouldn't be coming for that day.

"Oh, Mikey...everything will be alright. I'll take care of you..." Zoey spoke, mainly to herself, worried about Mike. Giving him a tender kiss on the forehead, she sat down on the bed and watched him carefully. If anything bad were to happen to him, she'd be the first to know. After all, Mike would do the same for her.

* * *

The eight remainders all grabbed their beach gear and headed for Tahoe Beach on the bus. It may have been a long drive, but it was worth it once they got there.

Izzy pulled off her crop top sweater and headed for the water, Sierra and Cody close behind. Noah had set up camp near the waves with an umbrella, towel, and a good book.

Trent and Gwen headed straight for the surfboard shop, and Duncan pulled Courtney off to check out the land.

"What do you think we'll find around here?" Courtney asked him, letting Duncan lead the way.

"It's Cali. You'll never know. At the very least we'd get some alone time." Duncan used that moment to kiss Courtney with a grin.

She let him, and once he pulled away he smiled. "Hey, you're right. Let's go!" Courtney said, now pulling Duncan along the sand.

Meanwhile, Gwen was teaching Trent to surf. "So you gotta get on the board, and paddle out. Once a wave comes, you slowly come on and balance yourself. Okay?" Gwen said, doing the moves as she said them.

A big wave came and Gwen came onto it without an issue. "Now you try!" She shouted over the water crashing. Trent gave her a weary smile and gave it a shot. Suddenly he was doing it. "I-I'm surfing!" He said, standing on the board with a slight wobble here and there.

"Good! Now stay o-" She turned back to see Trent engulfed by the waves. "Oh well, let's try this later. Up for some snacks?"

"Sure!" Trent said, grabbing his board and paddling back to shore.

"You were really getting the hang of things you know. You just need a little practice is all."

"With you as my teacher I promise nothing will go wrong." Trent said, winking at a blushing Gwen.

"Let's go get that ice cream," she said, letting him put his arm over her shoulder protectively as they proceeded through passerby to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Sierra?" Izzy called from her spot in the ocean, while the violet haired girl was nowhere to been seen. "Cody?" The brunette was missing as well.

"Uh, Noah...have you seen Sierra and Cody?" Izzy asked the bookworm, who was taking a break from reading and watching the ocean instead.

"No. They'll show up in no time though. Anything you want to do until they come?"

"Yeah! Will you come with me to these caves? I've heard they have some fancy stuff in 'em, and I wanna see if it's true."

"Sure, why not. Lead the way, E-scope." Noah replied, and the two set off.

Not much later, somewhere else...

"Cody, are you sure this is the right place?" Sierra asked the geek who nodded happily. "Yep! Hidden caves, home to the treasure of legendary pirates. I'm positive this is where it is."

"If you say so. Let's go!" Sierra said, running right in. "W-wait up, Sierra!" Cody called, running in after her.

* * *

"This is it, Noah-Boa. Walk ahead, my Indian sweet!" Izzy called from her spot on Noah's shoulders. He sighed happily and went inside the dark caves.

"Echo!" Izzy called, hearing her words come back multiple times.

"Did you hear that?" Sierra asked Cody, who was standing at the bottom of a ledge Sierra was climbing up on.

"Yeah, it sounded kinda like Izzy's voice. Weird. You okay up there?" Cody asked her cautiously.

"It's just a bit wet up here is all. I'm fi-aaAA!" Sierra slipped and fell from the ledge she was on and Cody ran over to where she was falling and caught her just in time.

"I Gotcha. Everything alright?" Cody asked, carrying her bridal style without any issue.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sierra said, her face reddening.

"It's no problem. You gotta be more careful. I don't want you get hurt. It may be best to stay off ledges." He continued, walking ahead on the trail. Sierra listened to him as they walked and a thought came to her.

"Um Cody? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you still holding me?" Sierra asked him, curious.

"I want you to stay safe, so I'll carry you." Cody answered easily, and Sierra smiled.

"Alrighty then. I'm good with that. Hey look at that!" She said, pointing to a glow behind a charcoal colored rock. Cody ran over to it, and Sierra moved the rock.

"Wow!" they said, and turned around to a low growl. A mummy with tattered linens and a sword came towards them.

"AAAAH!" The twosome screamed in terror. All of a sudden, a sword sliced through his middle and he collapsed. "No one attacks the lives of my friends without my consent." Izzy says, pulling her knife out of the pirate corpse.

"You guys okay?" Noah asked from behind her and saw Cody holding Sierra protectively. "I'll take that as a yes. Find the treasure?"

"It's right here." Sierra said, pulling out a large treasure box and handing it to Izzy. "Would it be bad if we took it?" Sierra asked, and Izzy laughed. "Nah. I doubt this mummy will miss it. Let's get outta here!"

The foursome ran to the light source at the other side of the cave and ended up where Duncan and Courtney were before. The two were asleep, bodies entangled and Courtney without a shirt.

"It seems a good time to wake them," Izzy says as the sun begins to set on the ocean. "I'll handle it. You guys take this, and go find Trent and Gwen. We'll get some dinner and go back to the hotel.

"Yes, Izzy, sir!" The three saluted, and walked back to their original places.

"Uh, Duncan, Court...time for din-din..." Izzy spoke, shaking the two gently. Courtney stirred and sat up. Suddenly she noticed she was shirtless and searched for her bikini top. "W-what happened?" She asked, looking at Izzy as if she knew.

"I have no idea, but it's time to go home. Get Duncan and come on." Izzy said, waiting for Courtney patiently.

"Let's go Duncan. Dinner's calling." Courtney said, putting an hand on his arm and shaking.

"Ain't that the truth," Duncan replied, getting up groggily with his stomach groaning from hunger.

"Lead the way Izzy." Courtney said once Duncan was oriented and awake.

The redhead did what she was asked, and once back, everyone was scarfing down on ice cream. "Take a Popsicle." Sierra said, handing a rainbow one to Izzy. Duncan grabbed a chocolate cone from Trent, and Courtney a vanilla one.

"Wasn't this fun?" Gwen said, and everyone agreed, watching the sun lower into the ocean. _I hope Zoey is doing alright with Mike... _she thought, licking her cone while watching the sky.

"What's on for tomorrow?" Cody asked, and Gwen thought a bit before answering.

"It says it may rain tomorrow, so just exploring the hotel. Why?" She asked the geek, a bit intrigued.

"You'll see." He said smiling at Sierra, who was talking to Izzy.

"You like her don't you?" She whispered in his ear. He looked at her, alarmed. "SSH!" He whispered, and nodded.

"I just don't know how to tell her is all. I want it to be perfect, and right now, just telling her isn't perfect."

"Aw." Gwen gave Cody a smile. "She'll love anything you do, you know that. Just spend time with her, get to know her better tomorrow."

"I'll try.." He said, giving her a weak smile and a thumbs up as he approached Sierra.

She gave him a thumbs up back and turned to Trent.

"Alright, Mr. Music, we got a romance to create. Cody and Sierra. You in?"

"Of course." Trent replied, and watch the two interact with eachother. "How come they won't just make out like Geoff and Bridgette?" He asked, and Gwen laughed

"Because! They're both shy. They just need time, so we won't take initiative until it's necessary. Tomorrow is the day Cody says he'll spend time with her, get to know her better. Depending on how that goes, we'll react when needed. Until then, you and I have unfinished business. Now come here."

Gwen gently kissed Trent with a smile. He retaliated with such, and the two watched the starry sky above with dreamy grins on their faces.

* * *

At the Hotel...

Mike wasn't doing any better by the evening, and neither was Zoey. Not one word has escaped her boyfriend's mouth. And she felt it was all her fault, even though she easily knew it wasn't.

She was sure she'd feel that way until he woke up. That is, _if _he would. She felt herself drift off into sleep for the umpteenth time, and let it overtake her. Maybe he'd be awake once she did. One could hope, if anything. So that's what she did- in her sleep, anyway.

Hours later, Gwen knocked on Zoey's door worriedly. "Zoey? You okay?" she called, hoping for an answer.

"I'm fine." Zoey answered, opening the hotel room door. "Just a little hungry. Mike hasn't gotten any better. I think I'll just stay inside tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure. He'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Night." Zoey answered, closing the door. Touching Mike's forehead tenderly, the indie chick sighed in sorrow. "Mike, please, please wake up."

Suddenly, he did. "Z-Zo? What's going on?" Mike asked her, attempting to sit up but failing because of his weak state. "And why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"You've been sleeping for about a day. I think you're sick." Zoey said, holding Mike's hand as he thought of what she said. "Really?"

"Mmhm." Zoey said, kissing him on the cheek. "We're gonna stay in tomorrow to make sure you're okay, though."

"Fine with me." Mike said, lying back down. "By the way, can you get me a ginger ale?"

"Sure, Mike." Zoey said, happy her boyfriend was alright once again.

* * *

A/N: Dumb ending, I know. I couldn't think. They'll be a new chapter of my other stories up later today. Read and review if you enjoyed!

P.S. We hit 10,00 words! Next milestone: 20,000!


End file.
